deptheavenfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Escutcheon
__toc__ From the Yggdra Union Wiki Welcome Hi, welcome to Yggdra Union Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Mistel.jpg page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sarah Manley (help forum | blog) Laharl95 Thanks, I'll be here to help. :) I played Yggdra Union Gameboy and loved it. I'm currently playing Yggdra Union PSP on hard mode. Is sad that this wiki has so little contributors and so much neglect. I'll be here to expand one of the most underappreciated RPG series' wikia. :) Laharl95 11:09, November 1, 2011 (UTC) As long you don't abandon it like the other two did, I'm hey ok with it ;) Laharl95 11:18, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Ye have my support ;) (Joining Union Fanfare Plays in the background.) Laharl95 13:44, November 1, 2011 (UTC) no problem ;) Laharl95 15:43, November 3, 2011 (UTC) That was my fault. :P I came log on into my alternate account for Redwall (A series of books) related stuff. This is the account I will always be using here. BTW, I got an idea. Could I or we create a template info box for the characters? Every other wiki has one. Laharl95 14:40, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Well, here is an example of one of them. If you visit other game wiki's, ye will see something similar whenever you visit a character or class page. http://redwallwars.wikia.com/wiki/Template:Bio Laharl95 14:56, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Then is decided. I think the categories in the box should include. Name, Class, Ace (Weapon affinity), first appearance in the game, favorite and loathe food, and maybe more later on. Laharl95 15:05, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Your are welcome, and BTW, I'm just created the Template. I hope you like it ;) Laharl95 15:38, November 9, 2011 (UTC) ;) I love Disgaea Laharl95 15 :46, November 9, 2011 (UTC) True :) Well, Redwall Wars is actually a fanon wiki of the series Redwall. There is actually a normal Redwall wiki. Laharl95 15:58, November 9, 2011 (UTC) they are ;) Laharl95 16:05, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Cool. I having a bit of trouble with the new template. I'll fix it later. Laharl95 16:18, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Of course I do not mind, but I need to fix it first ;) Laharl95 16:36, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Template fix. it was just a minor misspelling that was throwing me off. Laharl95 16:44, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Thank ;) I hope for expanding it in the future. Just added the template for Emilia. Laharl95 12:22, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I'm glad you think so. :) BTW, how is the adoption coming along? Laharl95 16:41, November 10, 2011 (UTC) I would love becoming an army if you will accept me ;) Laharl95 22:53, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I shall do my best. My next project is putting dropped items from the enemy characters. Laharl95 14:40, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for becoming idle. But I have been a bit busy. And I still am. To answer you question, I have not experience on it. But perhaps we could experiment on it. I still gotta do that Gulcasa page, and I'm collecting info so I can continue with my Item drop project. Laharl95 15:01, December 6, 2011 (UTC) Escutcheon-sama. How do you Edit the Background? It seems ye did not get the desired effect, so i would like to give it a try. Is still looks good thought, but I think we should find a pic with the Royal characters as Well as the Imperial army. Laharl95 14:42, December 8, 2011 (UTC) Wiki Adoption Hi. Thanks for the link to the forum. I've given you admin and bureaucrat rights. Good luck with the wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 01:00, November 12, 2011 (UTC) Back! After my arduous hours of school and my winter break were I barely used my computer, I am back an ready to be more active Laharl95 14:42, January 12, 2012 (UTC) Future of the Yggdra Union Wiki Hi Escutcheon! I wanted to run something by you about the future of the Yggdra Union Wiki since you're this Wiki's active Bureaucrat. As you may know, this Wiki is devoted to a game that's only one in a series of 4 main games and 3 spinoffs. Generally, that type of scattered setup for a subject divides editors/readers, limits the level of possible activity, and puts a heavy ceiling on the depth of information a Wiki can present. Wikis devoted to the Dept. Heaven games are relatively inactive (the last edit here was over a week ago for example) and underdeveloped (the most active Riviera Wiki only has 20 pages), which I feel illustrates that point. I think it would be a great advantage for Yggdra Union Wiki readers and editors to consider officially merging into the Dept. Heaven Wiki. The Dept. Heaven Wiki is a currently undeveloped and unadministered Wiki for the series that I discovered and added a bit to a while back and I think it would the ideal location for Yggdra, Riviera, Knights, and Gungnir fans to maximize the amount of knowledge about the series they can share. Anyways, please think this over and thank you for reading my suggestion for the community. -Revitalizer 03:05, April 30, 2012 (UTC) -_- I'm really ashamed right now... I abandoned the wiki. But it was because when I finally thought I could take a break in school, things got harder. Plus I got my Vita and Disgaea 3 to boot, which takes most of my leisure. I 'll attempt to come back, Escutcheon-sama Laharl95 10:17, April 30, 2012 (UTC) Sounds... Sounds good to me! Laharl95 11:28, May 5, 2012 (UTC) Rugikara Haha sure! I'm not sure what you mean by poor quality, so please describe how you want the scans 'fixed'. Hey, I'm gonna be off the wiki, for about 2 weeks, due to homework, exams, etc. Feel free to manage the wiki in my absence. :) Hello! I'm back, although my exams aren't quite over yet. Just a note on the icon for the wiki, I think you should use Lorelei, because it's slightly more recognizable compared to Fanelia Beam and Skadi.... Marietta, well, she doesn't have such a big role in Riviera, compared to Yggdra, in which she plays a far bigger role. The images, well.... ahahaha..... I haven't got round to doing those. I promise, however, that I will do at least one of them by the start of my holidays which is in 5 weeks, or if I can't give you notice about it before then. Anyway, thanks for keeping watch! :D Ah ok, that's great to hear! I will give them the appropriate "power". Sorry if I haven't been too active, I got grounded recently, so yeah, I can't come here that often, or as much as I would like anyway. Thanks for telling me though! Just lil' Rugi 20:14, June 4, 2012 (UTC)Rugikara So after slaving away in front of my computer screen, I have made some progress regarding that image of Yggdra and Ein. (You owe me :P) I also did some edits to the picture in the URL bar (sorry I don't know the name!) and I think Lorelei looks better with a black background. I don't really use messenger, I do have a Gmail account however, under this name. By the way, can I call you Es? Seems easier to type than your whole name Well, for the rest of us, it doesn't appear that way. :P Can you please change it for me? I can't seem to be able to change it. And yeah, swordsman and the only sword maiden. :D Just lil' Rugi 04:38, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ---- From the Dept. Heaven Wiki Welcome Hi, welcome to Dept. Heaven Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Revitalizer page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Dopp (help forum | blog) Talk Page Hey Es, letting you know I've integrated your YU Wiki talk page. Would you mind asking Rugikara to respond to you from now on here at the DH Wiki? Thanks! -Revitalizer 21:49, June 15, 2012 (UTC) I see that the merge happened recently. Anyway, here's the picture, I think I've done my best I can do :/ Also, the email address is with a little r, not a capital r, if you intend on emailing me. No problem. I'm not reallt sure of how wikia works, and I really am not bothered to find out how it runs, and Riviera doesn't have very many editors, and contribution rates for it are low, so I wanted to wait until it was more 'developed'. Because I don't think I can be bothered to actually go online and add more content to it, I'm thinking of agreeing to the merge (once I finish what I started) and then just abandoning the wiki. Yeah, I recall you mentioning something about it earlier. Haven't recieved any 'said' email you mentioned. Your email address is? Just lil' Rugi 02:00, June 20, 2012 (UTC) Retrieved from "http://rivierathepromisedland.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rugikara" Joan of Arc is part of mythology though, there are stories she existed, but no real evidence. Hey Es, I see you've met Octocon. :) I'm almost done my work on Riviera, gonna ask Revitaliser to merge it to here soon. Just lil' Rugi 01:53, July 30, 2012 (UTC) hello, Escutcheon-san? you still here? Laharl95 (talk) 13:58, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Hey Escutcehon-sam. You think you can get a moving spirte of Ita/Eater? Laharl95 (talk) 14:25, September 20, 2012 (UTC) Yggdra Yuril Artwaltz Page Hi Rev! How's it been? :D Nice job seeing the tab error on the Yggdra page. ;) Anyway, I hope you are doing well. I've been busy these past few months, but I still frequent the wiki whenever I can. --Escutcheon (talk) 12:52, January 8, 2013 (UTC) :Hello! I had a busy quarter too, but I finally got some time at the end of November (and went a bit edit crazy over at the Baten Kaitos Wiki :p). I check on these parts pretty often too; I can't make an promises, but I might dig out my copy of The Tome of Lost Souls and continue fixing some Knight pages in the coming months. :Besides busy, how's it been going for you? Did you have a good holiday season? -Revitalizer (talk) 04:44, January 10, 2013 (UTC) ::Good question. Last I knew (which was shortly after the merger), he and his family were moving. It can be pretty hectic settling after something like that. I do hope though that he manages to upload new versions of those images to fix the attribution problem. -Revitalizer (talk) 17:24, January 18, 2013 (UTC) :::I hope we see him again too. If you ever wanna see how he's doing, you can try using contacting him at the address at Dept. Heaven Wiki:Merger. :::Still, you're a much better Dept. Heaven fan than myself! I haven't played any in quite a while (if I didn't have the Tome of Lost Souls I'd probably be quite useless :p ). :::I'm glad to see Laharl95's still around too. I guess it's sort of like the old days, no? -Revitalizer (talk) 01:18, January 20, 2013 (UTC) ::::Yeah, feel free to. He was very pleasant when I first checked up on him months ago so I'm sure he wouldn't be offended if you did the same. ::::Well, Riviera I played a while back (before the merger). Yggdra Union though I haven't finished. /: To be honest, I really haven't played much of anything recently. Video games seem to be the first things on my chopping block whenever school is in session. Don't know why; I guess they just seem like a big mental investment (if that makes any sense...). All of this is another way to say, yes, you're the better DHE fan. :p ::::Going in solo is definitely harder. My co-admin at the Baten Kaitos Wiki has provided a lot of good ideas and help with planning and when he's not around I definitely notice the difference in not having a wall to bounce ideas back and forth off of. ::::Speaking of ideas and planning, I'm planning to use the promote feature on this Wiki. Do you have an idea any images you think we should use? -Revitalizer (talk) 04:59, January 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Escutcheon. :) How have you been?" Laharl95 (talk) 04:47, January 10, 2013 (UTC) Sure thing! Btw I might be changing my name to Raharu95, just so you know ;) Yeah, I wanna be an Admin again. I have all english Dept heaven games now, except gungnir, and I have been trying to find time to start helping the wiki once again. Laharl95 (talk) 01:49, January 19, 2013 (UTC)